Save Me
by LittleMissKlaroline
Summary: Does not completely follow the series, I have made some changes; Caroline didn't get turned until after Klaus' arrival to Mystic Falls (The-Tyler-biting-her-part has happened and Klaus did heal her) In this story it has been 3 weeks since she turned and she is really struggling after her transition, mainly with feeding. She needs help and who wouldn't be a better savior than Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had this idea in my head a very long time and now I can't hold it back any longer. It's supposed to be a two-shot but...yeah..I'll just have to see where it takes me :)  
**

**I hope you like it, please let me know… *hugs and kisses***

**Summary; D****oes not completely follow the series, I have made some changes; Caroline didn't get turned until after Klaus' arrival to Mystic Falls (The-Tyler-biting-her-part has happened and Klaus did heal her). In this story it has been 3 weeks since she turned and she is really struggling after her transition, mainly with feeding. She needs help and who wouldn't be a better savior than Klaus :) :)  
**

**Enjoy **

**Ch 1  
**

"_How long has it been since you fed Caroline?" _Stefan asked

"_Uhm, not since the transition...I guess" _she revealed to him and felt that the word _fed_ made her mouth watery.

"_That's 3 weeks ago. Why haven't you fed? Your body is starving, you need to feed" _he said filled with concern as he raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"_Because I don't want to kill anyone Stefan" _she half yelled feeling that the mixed emotions that was stirring up inside became more and more difficult to vanquish. One part of her (well, almost every part of her) wanted so badly to rip into someone's carotid artery and drain them, not wasting so much as one drop, then find another victim and repeat the same thing over and over again until she was high on blood, consumed by it…But then there was this tiny part of her that almost broke into tears just at the thought of doing something so awful to a human being, that's why she had stayed inside for the last couple of weeks, keeping distance from any kind of temptation that could lead her into deception.

She walked restlessly back and forth in front of her bed, ignoring Stefan's lesson about the "Importance of Feeding Correctly". She started talking before he was done, cutting him off; "_God, I wish there was some miraculous way to just skip this beyond annoying newbie-vamp phase…why hasn't anyone come up with a solution? Stefan?" _she pouted like a 13 year old girl looking at her friend with the saddest eyes ever.

"_It just doesn't work like that Caroline, let me help you" _His voice was soft and comforting, Stefan was always like that..he was the one you could count on to always be there for you and boy did she need him…but she knew that he couldn't; _"How are you supposed to help me Stefan? You said it yourself the other day, you can't handle human blood...it makes you….mad…" _

"_I know what I said, but maybe I can try to talk you through it…or maybe…." _He hesitated…

"_What?"_ She asked, had he come up with some sort of magical solution?

"_I can't believe what I'm about to suggest…but maybe Dam…"_ he started to say but was quickly "duck-taped" by Caroline's shocked face; _"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell that I'll EVER let that…psychopath anywhere near me…have you forgotten what he did to me?" _She wanted to kick and scream, how could he even allow himself to think in that direction?

"_No of course not...but"_ Stefan said hoping she would listen to his idea, he hadn't planned on leaving her alone with Damon – he would be there to make sure that everything was going fine…

"_NO, I'd rather starve to death"_ Caroline emphasized making it perfectly clear that this wasn't up for debate…

"_Caroline…" _

"_Stefan, end of discussion…now can you please leave…I'm…tired"_ She pointed at the door and then at the window – totally indifferent about which route he would take out of her house, the only thing that mattered was that she wanted to be alone.

When he was gone she let out a sigh in relief and crawled into bed, smothering one of her pillows feeling that it's softness soothed her….she was about to enter dream-world when she felt a frigid gust of wind washing over her, at first she thought it was Stefan again but then she caught up on a familiar scent of someone she didn't expect..Klaus. What the hell was he doing there?

"_Please, not you too…"_ She breathed sounding condescending and turned around…there he was.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Love…couldn't help but overhear the depths of your misery"_ He replied while tilting his head. He shoved his hands down into his pockets showing her that he wasn't planning on leaving..

"_Here to gloat I take it?"_ She questioned, what other reason could he have for being there?

"_Uhm...no..I am here to offer my help"_ Klaus confessed as he stepped closer to the bed.

Was he serious? She almost chocked on his words and fought very hard not to laugh. She sat up and looked at him with widened eyes; _"Why? You tried to have me killed just a few days ago"_ Her reminder was anything but subtle…

"_That's true, but as I recall I was also the one who saved your life"_ His answer was also a reminder, he looked at her with narrowed eyes trying to illuminate her thoughts to himself…

"_Yeah, never really understood why you did that, helping someone other than yourself doesn't seem to be your thing….sooo I gather you did it so that I would owe you one…right?" _Caroline scoffed and looked the other way.

"_In fact, I did it because I like you Caroline"_ He blurted out, almost as if he hadn't planned on saying it. His skin flushed a little, it had been a very long time since he had said that to anyone.

"_Hah…and I'm supposed to believe that?" _She laughed while shaking her head in disbelief.

Of course, her reaction was as expected; _"You can believe whatever you want, but the fact is that I could have let you die and I didn't. My reason actually goes far beyond myself. I don't take joy in your suffering…I want to help you"_ he confessed even though he knew that she probably wouldn't believe that either…

"_Well I don't want your help" _she emphasized carelessly but deep down she was wondering why he was acting this way, it was very easy to believe that he had some ulterior motive because he always had.

"_Are you afraid that I might get under your skin?" _He teased and interrupted her thoughts as he bent down and leaned in closer to her face…

Caroline shivered in disgust and arched back at his attempt to flirt; "_Please" _she uttered as she drew herself away from the obvious eye contact they got for a few seconds there before she rose up from the bed and continued; _"I'm actually more worried if I'd come out of it alive". _

"_Trust me, if I wanted you dead you would be"_ Klaus ensured her and turned to her dresser, taking a good look at her clothes which was hanging out of the drawers. He took out a black-laced top envisioning how incredible beautiful she look wearing it and he couldn't help but smile. There was something about this girl that pulled him in, gave him butterflies and let's face it, that wasn't something he was used to.

Klaus had built this brick wall between himself and feelings for as long as he could remember, thinking that getting emotional involved with someone always resulted in someone getting burned, it was a weakness. He used women strictly for quenching his desires when it came to feeding and sexual needs, nothing more and that's why he was taken aback by his sudden need to be close to Caroline, talking to her…helping her if she needed him.

"_That supposed to convince me?" _Caroline snapped and ripped the top out of Klaus' hands when she appeared at his side, she shoved it back into the dresser along with the other entangled clothes.

Klaus turned to look at her, he almost wanted to put her face between his hands and melt his eyes with hers so he could convince her to let him help her, instead he just leaned against the dresser crossing his arms over his chest; _"Why won't you let anybody help you Caroline? You don't want to die; if you did you wouldn't have taken my blood"_ he stated…

"_Because I don't want to kill anyone, why can't anybody understand that?_ She said in a "duh" tone as her hands flung up over her head in frustration and started to walk away from him when she felt his hand grab her arm…

"_You don't have to kill anyone…trust me…I've had a thousand years of practice" _That last part he almost whispered as he nudged her back, his words lingering at the nip of her earlobe, his closeness was almost intimidating.

"_And yet no one lives to see another day after you've snacked on them…"_ Caroline shot back and shivers made its way down her spine when she felt his breath swirling behind her, she shook her head and turned around telling him with her eyes that he was overstepping her boundaries.

"_Well that's because I enjoy…"_ Klaus started to joke, planning on giving her the accelerating details of his feeding rituals but he was stopped before he could get to it…

"_STOP" _She interrupted while putting her hand up in his face like a stop-sign, he was being incredibly annoying and definitely not helping her…if anything just making her urges more powerful just at the thought of eating someone.

Klaus realized that the only way he could reach out to her was by being brutally honest about what might come if she didn't feed, if there was one thing he knew about Caroline, it was that she was afraid of the darkness that followed by being a vampire; _"You do realize that the longer you wait the harder it will get? A few more days now and the chances of obtaining some sort of control while feeding is gone, it will be the end of you. You are starving; the thirst will turn your blood into ash…"_ he enlightened her while boring his eyes into hers, hoping she would understand his words of honesty.

"_Please, spare me the details"_ Caroline replied gazing down on her feet, she couldn't even look at him. Her emotions were all over the place, she was completely lost.

"_The reason why the bags isn't enough for you is because you haven't mastered what every vampire need to master in order to choose their own…cuisine" _He said smirking while tilting her chin up, taking absolute joy in the fact that she wouldn't have any other choice than to let someone help her through this rough-patch and by _someone_ he meant himself, of course.

"_What does that even mean?"_ She asked curiously not completely understanding what he was trying to tell her, she took a few steps back looking at him with this demanding face…

"_You need to learn how to feed directly from humans, how to lure them in, the feeling when your tusks meet their skin, the blood in your mouth, the rush, how to let them leave when you are satisfied, how to erase….You can't resist the urge to plunge into someone's neck and sucking them dry before you have learned control…" _His announcement didn't come as a shock, she knew that she had to do it eventually just not like a freaking ceremony, hadn't the person who came up with "the-vampire-laws" ever heard of shortcuts? Couldn't someone just compel her a meal and force-feed her, end of story? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He could see her inner battles coursing through her mind like a tidal wave and it made him want to bring her some sort of reassurance that everything was going to be alright; _"And you won't be killing anyone…"_

"_Only taking advantage of them, hurting them, deceiving them, feeding on them…it's horrible" _She replied sounding disgusted by the thought of doing what he suggested.

"_It's only horrible if you don't embrace what you are Caroline, you are a vampire now and it is about time you start acting like one…"_ His smile was wide making his dimples emerge, the thought of Caroline embracing what she truly was, was an intriguing thought and he planned on having "first-row" tickets to the show.

"_I didn't want this"_ she sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed completely ignoring the fact that Klaus would witness her whiny behavior, she didn't care.

"_And yet you took my blood when you had the chance to escape…." _His tone was almost judging…

"_That's because I didn't want to die genius…" _She rubbed her tired eyes; this debate was exhausting.

"_Well, you certainly will if you keep up this….guilt thing" _He stated and sat down at the edge of the bed, next to her..

"_Fine…."_ She said and stood up, quickly – almost as if she had had an epiphany.

"_So?"_ He questioned giving her a "what-are-you-up-to-look".

"_So, will you help me?" _ She almost had to drag the words out of herself…

"_With pleasure…" _he smirked surprised to hear her say the words and offered her his hand…

Caroline knew that she should probably have let Stefan or even Damon help her with this, anyone but Klaus...but it kinda felt natural, he had after all like he said, had a thousand years of practice to master self-control…so she took his hand but hesitated for a second; _"If you mention this to anyone I'll…." _She started to say…

"_Don't worry; it will be our little secret"_ He assured her and dragged her along, whooshing into the night and truth be told, she had no idea what she was actually getting herself into…

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know. Feedback is love..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and a huge thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed and fav'd this story, it means a lot to me and it really makes me want to keep writing.**

**Obviously this will not be just a two-shot; I definitely have our favorite couple in for quite a ride here, but not sure how many chapters there is going to be. For your information; I have decided to not have Tyler involved with Caroline like in the series, in this story he is ****just**** Caroline's friend, always have been. Hope that's okay with you…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

**Anyway, here is chapter two. I hope you like it….sorry if it's a little short, the next one will be much longer…*hugs and kisses* **

**Review is love…**

**Ch 2**

Klaus had insisted on taking her somewhere unfamiliar thinking that it would be easier for her to perform the act if the chances of running into someone she knew were minimized, they were outside Mystic Falls' borders close to some small town she'd actually never visited. The night sky was bright, stars blinking down on her when she eyed them and the cool airstream circling her brought her jittery frame comfort, feeling that it had a calming effect on her, she took a deep breath in which the fresh air filled her entire body with braveness, firmness…almost like a new start. He hadn't said anything, he had remained silent so she could adjust to the new surroundings by herself, not letting his observations and opinions cloud her instincts.

She swirled around and watched him walking quietly back on forth as if he laid on wait with his hands tucked inside his jacket-pocket, there was something different about him that made her lower her guard while in his presence and she found herself actually being attracted to him in that very moment before quickly pushing it away, come on..It was _Klaus _she was thinking about – ugh.

Klaus noticed her gaze and returned it but it didn't take long before she turned around and started walking deeper into the forest, he followed close behind and patiently (even though he had serious trouble maintaining it) waited for her to take the first step. Her tempo accelerated and the gap between them became larger until he just stopped, when she didn't hear his footsteps anymore she did the same thing, she stopped but didn't turn around.

"_What are we doing here exactly? Prepping for the annual Mystic Falls marathon?"_ he sarcastically uttered as he casually relaxed his back up against a tree, feeling that her postponement of their purpose there was starting to irritate him. His snarky comment made her blur around swiftly, eyeing him with a death-glare as she sighed in anger; _"Well I'm sorry that my lack of wanting to rip into someone's throat is such an inconvenience for you"_. Even though Stefan and all of her friends had been very supportive and concerned about her it still felt like no one really understood, they had all made it sound like it was as "easy as 1-2-3" (at least it had sounded like that when had they tried to explain it) and damn it maybe it should be, but the hard cold reality was that this was the toughest thing she'd ever faced so far in her somewhat short-lived life and she didn't know if she'd ever get through it and that, scared the hell out of her.

"_Oh I wouldn't say that love…this is more of a bore than inconvenience" _Klaus proclaimed as he rested the back of his head against the tree as well, reluctantly welcoming the long-haul he knew this was going to be. The fact was that he was tired of waiting for her to take the first step even though he had decided to try to enter this with patience and understanding – however, the latter was probably going to be the hardest one seeing as he believed that gorging on humans was a very natural part of a vampire's "bill of fare", and on most occasions he definitely overindulged.

Caroline wondered how this whole thing was going to work out, Klaus was obviously already impatient and if there was one thing she didn't need right now…it was being pushed. There was only so much she could take before actually crumbling. _"You are the one who dragged me out here so either we do this on my terms or you can make yourself scarce" _Caroline sneered as if she knew exactly what to do even though she didn't. She looked at him like a question mark – waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure how much boldness Klaus would tolerate before growing angry but she didn't care and she definitely wasn't planning on holding anything back just because she was in company of the "big bad hybrid" - that was not in her nature. Come to think of it, there wasn't much she really knew about him, he didn't strike her as a person who would let anybody get close...not that she really cared because he hadn't done anything to earn her curiosity, all he had done was terrorize her home, her friends, killed god knows how many people, even tried to kill her…and yet there she was…with him, Why? Maybe being a vampire truly had made her crazy.

"_By all means…humor me" _Klaus teased, making Caroline surface from the depths of her own thoughts, he held his hands up in front of her like he was implying that she needed to calm down. He was fully aware that his saucy comments would provoke her but that was part of the plan, he needed her to focus on at least one emotion that would break the denial she was in and push her to act out. Since understanding and sympathy clearly didn't do the trick he had to shuffle the cards and start over.

How was it possible to be so arrogant? He was the one who had convinced her to do this, he had offered to help, dragged her out to this by the way totally creepy forest and now when she was actually trying to unleash her true self he was just going to stand there mocking her? The hell he would… _"I thought you were supposed to help me? But so far you haven't done anything but standing there being rude" _she yelled feeling that the frustration building up inside easily converted into rage; almost making her insides explode.

Klaus' strategy was working; she was focusing on that one emotion that would lead her to success. Her anger towards him would give her the strength and confidence she needed, just a little bit more now and she would be ready. _"Well, since we are doing this on your terms please tell me what you would have me do? Because quite frankly I am a little bit confused as why we are even here"_ he spoke quite forcefully while closing the distance between them.

She backed when he approached her; stumbling backwards until she hit a tree and now he had her trapped. She was so angry that she could've smacked him and ironically enough the anger was what prevented her from performing the act because it clarified her mind, drove her to the sanity where she knew he was right. She had no idea what she was doing and it was about time she admitted that to him and most importantly, to herself. She needed him and she knew it. _"I don't know"_ she sadly confessed while gazing everywhere except into his eyes.

_There it is_ Klaus thought; she had lowered her guard and was now receptive for his guidance. _"Do you want my help or not?"_ he asked one final time, after this there was no going back.

"_I don't…I don't know" _she stuttered while shaking her head, it was as if "I don't know" was her entire being. The last three weeks had been a complete hell; the girl that used to be so confident and secure was gone and replaced with a broken soul, nothing but a faint shadow of what she used to be. But, she had come to the point where she could either get back up on her feet or just simply…seize to exist. – Not. An. Option.

She hesitated for a split second before straightening her posture and clearing her voice; _"Yes" _she said and looked up to meet his eyes who sought her capitulation.

He only gave her a nod and pulled her away from the tree; diving straight into it as he turned her around and positioned himself behind her. He laid his hands at rest on her upper arms firmly and decided it was now time to get her to breathe in what he had snuffed out ages ago.

"_Close your eyes" _he demanded and remained silent until he knew that she had closed them. _"Relax and take a deep breath" _he added and found himself impressed that she hadn't protested to his words or touch for that matter.

She did what he had told her to do and when the stillness of their surroundings filled her and their breathing was the only thing she could hear she waited…waited for something to come. Nothing. She couldn't hear anything. Klaus didn't move, almost didn't breathe…what was he waiting for? What was _she_ waiting for? Nothing.

After just standing there for what felt like a freaking eternity she slowly squeezed one of her eyes open, searching for something…anything. Nada. The entire forest was obviously dead, because there wasn't even the smallest of sound coming from the grass growing beneath her feet, and she definitely would have heard that – she was after all a vampire with super-hearing.

"_You are doing it all wrong Love" _Klaus suddenly said making her jump at the sound of his voice. He could sense her anticipation; she expected something to come to her not the other way around, but it was all about being able to manage the vampire inside of her just waiting to come out and play. And the only way to do that was for her to experience the hunt, the feed, the rush and learn how to control it.

"_Doing it wrong? What are you talking about? How many other ways are there?" _Caroline blurted out as her hands went up a little bit in frustration, he couldn't have been serious. She was there, she was relaxed, she was listening...she was taking in every scent, what more could she possibly do?

"_You are being attentive with your ears and nose when it is in fact your immortal heart and soul that should be listening. Every fiber inside of you wants this Caroline, stop fighting it" _Klaus corrected her as he placed one of his hands just above her chest and thumped it a couple of times…..simulating a heart-beat…leading the way…

**A/N: I really hope you liked it, let me know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you are all you wonderful people, another chapter and let me just tell you, I personally like this one very much – Hope you do as well. Please, don't be afraid to pm me or something if you have any questions. And hey, I would really appreciate it if you left me with your thoughts after finishing the chapter.**

**Love you all….**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

Caroline found herself standing outside of this cheesy rundown bar, she couldn't even remember getting there because it had all happened very fast. "You are being attentive with your ears and nose when it is in fact your immortal heart and soul that should be listening. Every fiber inside of you wants this Caroline, stop fighting it" he had told her and the second she did the lust jolted inside every part of her, the scent of blood and sounds of pulsing veins pumped through her and nearly brought her to her knees, but a pair of hybrid-arms had kept her firmly in place. The last thing she remembered was him telling her to hold her ground, not to move until he said so but she couldn't. She took off like her life depended on it and he had tried to stop her but not even a hybrid could hold back a starving new vampire with absolutely no control over her burning desire for human blood.

Caroline kicked the door open and entered the bar with "blood-lust-hysteria" pouring out of her eyes; there were so many breathing individuals within reach that it overwhelmed her. The place oozed of yesterday's fun, the stains from the glasses on the bar-desk and spilled drinks on the floor hadn't been cleaned yet. It seemed like everyone there were locals, they knew their way around and the old lady behind the bar called everyone by their first name, that's why it didn't shock Caroline that most of the people there eyed her thoroughly when she made her grand entrance – she was fresh meat. A thousand thoughts went through her head as she just stood there scanning the room looking for the easiest, fastest prey. She had no idea what she was doing but found herself starting to move closer to the bar, maybe the best thing for her to do was to grab a drink and try to flirt herself a meal but she didn't have that kind of time, she needed someone to sink her teeth into sooner rather than later.

The lady behind the bar watched as the blonde approached with firm fast steps and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl because she looked so distressed, so sad. As a bartender you met all kinds of people every day and over the years you started to develop this talent of knowing a person just by looking at them for the first time, and Louise recognized a troubled soul when she saw one. The young girl leaned against the bar with her face turned in the opposite direction of the regular sitting almost next to her sipping on his drink; it looked like she deliberately tried to avoid any kind of contact with the man. Louise sent the man a glance of warning and shook her head in his direction when she noticed him leaning closer towards Caroline and started "Hey'ing" at her, John immediately obeyed Louise and turned away from Caroline – Everyone who used to come to O'Neil's knew that Louise were in charge and if you didn't follow her rules you'd be escorted out immediately.

The need for blood was overpowering her, taking over her, making her entire body shake. She fought with every fiber of her being not to rip John's neck open and take every ounce of blood he had to offer – letting it linger inside her mouth before swallowing it for the sole purpose of fully taking advantage of the intoxicating taste of cobber flowing to every corner inside her predatory mouth. She wanted to feel the electrifying sensation that would come when her tongue swirled over the wounded flesh to pull out the exquisite fluid. She needed to feast so hard that blood would pour out over her lips and trail down her neck, god…the urges was making her dizzy and her determination of not killing the man next to her flew out the window when she turned around and bored her eyes into his so passionate that he misread her blood-lust for sex-lust.

"_What's your name honey?" _John questioned Caroline and pointed at his empty drink and then showed Louise two fingers suggesting that he wanted one more for himself and one for Caroline. Louise let out a sigh and glanced over at Caroline to make sure that she was okay with it and she was surprised to see that the girl's interest had taken a completely different turn, she seemed to be more than okay with John's obvious eye flirting. She poured two shot-glasses full of tequila and placed them in front of Caroline and John. _"Wouldn't you like to know" _Caroline teased as she downed the tequila hard and fast loving how it burned down her throat, creating the perfect kind of foreplay before the real thing would come streaming down her passages. She slammed the glass down on the bar-desk making John impressed over her drinking-skills; he did the same thing and yelled at Louise for another refill. _"Why don't you be a good little girl and tell Uncle John here your name"_ he seductively said and leaned in closer towards Caroline while letting his hand brush over her back. His breath reeked of alcohol and not just today's alcohol but everyday's alcohol for the past millennium Caroline could have sworn, well at least if he had been supernatural. Nope, just a good old drunken scumbag who probably used all his money on sitting in a bar night after night drowning in his sorrows.

Caroline turned her head a little bit and studied the sudden physical contact he'd made; she shivered in anticipation, anticipation for what was coming. Her gums itched; she could feel the sharp edges of her canines pushing their way through and it didn't hurt, in fact it felt more like relief. She was actually impressed by her own self-control, baffled by the fact that she hadn't off'd "dear old Uncle John" yet but she wasn't going to wait any longer, she needed to get him out of there, have him all to herself. Besides, she hadn't exactly spent the last three weeks at the local "compulsion training facility", so she wasn't about to bet that she could manage to compel the whole room to forget it if she went all homicidal on the tequila-guy.

"_Why don't you follow me and maybe I'll tell you" _Caroline whispered into his ear before ingesting shot number two, as soon as the fluid disappeared into her she rose from the bar-stool and started to walk towards the exit. For the first time in a long time John left a drink untouched as he left, hurriedly following the blonde goddess into the night. Louise grabbed the glasses and lightly brushed a dry tablecloth over the stains that remained after them, she'd never seen John leave so early, he was always the first one to enter and the last one to leave. He wasn't exactly well-mannered at times but he was harmless and in desperate need of company, any kind of company other than those who were present at the bar every damn night, so Louise was happy to see him leave.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had been so fascinated over something. He was a thousand years old, meaning that there wasn't much he hadn't encountered upon over the years. But this was something else, he couldn't recall ever having witnessed a new vampire handling it's thirst with such perfection and even the best of vampires could experience difficulties of maintaining control sometimes. He had been standing outside the bar for quite some time, listening in on what was going on inside, of course he couldn't be completely sure on how she was doing without actually seeing her with his own eyes, but it seemed like everything was going quite well – at least according to what he was hearing. When Caroline took off he had followed, tracked her by her scent until it stopped outside the bar he was now dying to get in to but he had decided against it because nothing was better than her trying to perform the play on her own, he would hide in the shadows observing her every move anyway, so if something went horribly wrong he would be there.

Caroline breathed in the pure night-air, exhaling several times as an attempt to calm down. Her heart pounded out of control when she heard John's footsteps closing in on her from behind, she could feel his human warmth radiating from him and washing over her, hitting straight into the core of her starvation. _"How about that name sugar"_ he reminded her and lifted his hand to touch hers as a suggestion for her to turn around. Caroline foresaw his move almost before he had decided to do it and in a split of a second she stopped him by grabbing his wrist, her hold was harsh, raw and almost too painful for John to endure. A breath of pain escaped his lungs and as he tried to break free of her grasp she turned around. _"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" _she growled and flaunted her beastly-like appearance with great pride as she watched panic accelerate through the fragile human standing before her.

With one little push John flew backwards until he almost collided with the bar's brick wall, she was playing with him. She blurred over the lot and positioned herself between John and the wall to stop him from going straight through it. The impact between them was harsh and it caused Caroline to tumble backwards. For a few seconds she laid on the dirty ground with John on top of her, she rolled him off of her and quickly regained her posture before checking to see if anyone had witnessed her vicious action.

Caroline was surprised to see John so quickly back on his feet when he stood up and tried to make a run for it, she found it a miracle that he was even still conscious. She waited a little while just for fun before chasing after him. _"Stop!" _She commanded when she appeared in front of him and instantly he obeyed; falling deep into her enchanting eyes, completely hypnotized. _"I need you so bad" _she added seductively while letting one of her fingers glide along his jaw-line. _"I crave you…I crave what flows inside of you" _she desperately whimpered and walked slowly around him. This game she was playing ignited the sparks deep within her, turned her lust into fire and now she had gotten to the point where she couldn't hold it back any longer. _"You will not make so much as one sound, you will not fight me on this…Stay still." _She whispered and her pupils continued to dilate; compelling him to do exactly what she wanted.

Even though he tried to resist her he couldn't, it was like he was tied up to the ground or something because he seriously couldn't move, not even one finger. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened because it had all happened so fast, one minute he was going home with the new girl and in the next she had turned into this…into this? What the hell was she? He wasn't sure what she was but she scared the hell out of him. Every nerve inside of him needed to do what she was asking of him, to give her what she needed even though he didn't understand what that was. It really didn't matter anyway, because whatever it was, he was bound to give.

Caroline felt the man in front of her submit. She tilted his head to the side for access and leaned in, as her open and ready mouth drifted closer and closer towards the pulse-point that called to her so desperately something happened. She was almost one with his skin but something pulled her back…she couldn't do it. The fear of what could happen if she were to lose control overpowered her, what the hell happened to leaving your conscience behind? Every vampire slips up at least one time but it's okay? She'd told herself that it was going to be okay, she had decided that the blood-lust wasn't going to make the decision to end someone's life or not for her; _she_ was the one making decisions here, not the other way around. But, in that very moment, that moment of almost breaking his skin, she could feel the lust pushing its way through her, commanding her to suck the life out of John – without hesitation or any kind of mercy; she was meant to kill…..so she stopped before it was too late.

"_What are you waiting for?" _She heard someone yell from afar but she was too preoccupied to even notice who this someone was. _"What's stopping you Caroline? Just do it!" _Klaus urged when he appeared at her side. "Of course, it had to be Klaus, who else?" Caroline thought as she noticed him standing there looking all demanding and judgy. _"Go away, I'm having enough problems as it is with me inside my head, don't need you in there as well" _She snapped when she felt that his presence only made her more confused, if that was even possible and truth be told, she had forgotten about him the second she ran away from him. The only thing that mattered to her when she took off was finding that one person, that one victim that would give her the satisfaction she needed. Klaus' words about mastering control and all that were long gone the second she entered the bar and they didn't reappear before seeing his face, he made her remember.

"_Are you sure about that?"_Klaus questioned wondering how she could think that she had the power to do this on her own when it was so obvious that she didn't. He looked over at the man Caroline had lured in and he didn't strike Klaus as Caroline's type, but desperate times called for desperate measures he figured. As he scanned the man Klaus couldn't help but feel a bit amused by the whole thing because it was almost as if he could've touched the man's fear – he stank of it and as for the fun part? He couldn't do a damn thing about it, he would have to stay put fearing for his life until the vampire in question did something about it and judging by the looks on Caroline's face, it could take a while – border line torture for the man though, but _that_ thought only made Klaus smirk.

_"I don't know…I don't want to hurt anyone Klaus"_ Caroline said hesitantly and her forehead crinkled in confusion, she tried to settle her eyes on Klaus but they just kept darting back and forth. The guilt was already killing her so how was she supposed to deal with it after taking from him? No, she had to let him go, it wasn't working, _she_ wasn't working. She took a step back and melted her eyes with John's. _"Forget this ever happened, leave" _she commanded but he didn't do as he was told. Caroline instantly turned to Klaus, now more confused than ever. Was her entire being malfunctioning?

Klaus breathed heavily and shook his head at her before gliding in between her and John. _"Forget everything that just happened here, the two of you had a little fun…then you went back inside!"_ The hybrids words and persuasive eyes were forced upon the guy in such a way that it completely overrode the blonde's commandments from earlier, he was stronger than her – John could feel it even through his lack of understanding on everything.

When John was out of eyesight Klaus immediately grabbed a hold of Caroline's right arm and dragged her along, just around the corner. He placed her against the hard cold wall and leaned in at her side with one arm up against the wall over her head, he could sense that she wasn't comfortable about him being so close because her body tensed and she just kept looking straight forward, deliberately avoiding eye contact. _"Would you like to share what was going on over there?" _he asked as he scooted back a little so she wouldn't feel so…trapped.

"_Are you blind?" _She shot back rudely, why did he even have to ask her that when it was pretty obvious that he'd been watching her this entire time? Was it all a big fat joke to him? The more she thought about him being amused by her failure the angrier she got. She blurred to the side and faced him, staring at him without saying another word.

_"Look, let's just…"_ he started to say before taking a deep breath, his fingers glided through his thick dark blonde hair. Of course he wasn't blind, he knew what had happened but he wanted her to explain it so that he could understand and know how to make it easier for her. He really didn't want to get into a discussion with her right now because he saw how royally pissed she was, meaning she would not be receptive to anything he had to say other than this; _"Let's just let that one slip from our memory and start over shall we?" _

_"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done"_ She told him shaking her head before speeding away into the forest, heading home. Only, this time she didn't get very far. She was forced to stop when he suddenly stood in front of her blocking the path. She was about to either go around him or just tell him to leave her alone when he opened his mouth to say something.

Klaus saw nerves, fear, confusion, anger shining through Caroline's pupils, but he aimed to make it all disappear. _"How about this, why don't you just try on me first?"_ He suggested.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it, please let me know because what did I say about reviews? They are love…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you like it, happy reading…**

**Reviews = Love**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 4**

_"W-What?"_ She stuttered in shock, not sure she had heard him correctly. Did he just say what she thought he did? If so, it had to be a sick joke. Did he really have the audacity to offer that? Sure he had to have known that there was a chance she would run even at the thought of doing such a thing, to _him…_or with? Doing it on each other? What did it even mean? Feeding on humans was one thing; a vampire needed it the very same way a human needed air to breathe. But vampires feeding on vampires? How would her body react to vampire blood in her system, to _his_ blood in her system?

God, she had a million questions just because of that stupid suggestion and now she was even more confused. She looked at him, boring her eyes into his; blue meeting blue as she watched a smirk appear on the Originals face, he liked the thought of it didn't he? She wanted so badly to just wipe that fucking smirk off his face, because…god he looked hot.

\- Where did that come from? She shook her head at the revelation of what she just had allowed herself to think, she didn't think he was hot…he was The Original Hybrid, a monster, a murderer, a horrible person and the only reason she was out here with him in the first place was because of his vampire skills, nothing more - Yes, that was the only reason she reassured herself.

Klaus almost had to laugh, the look on her face was priceless and if it was possible that a vampire could drop dead out of shock she would have done so, he was sure of it. She had backed away from him as soon as the words had drifted out of him, her eyes widening just at the sound of the words "try on me". Klaus himself couldn't hold back the smug look he knew was emerging; just the mere thought of her taking from him was enough to make butterflies fly through every part of him.

\- It was an intriguing thought indeed but he knew that that was probably all it would be, a thought – nothing more judging by the looks on her face, because it looked like she was about to have a tantrum any second now.

"_You heard me" _He stated before she had a chance to utter the protest he knew was coming. He was almost certain that she wouldn't do it, but it seemed like the right thing to offer since she had so little experience in that department. He really wanted to do everything he could in order to help and since her try-outs back at the bar was a total bust; his suggestion seemed to be the best they had at the moment. It wasn't exactly like they could compel a good number of 20 people to come stand in line for her to practice on, because if something were to go wrong she would probably just end up turning her humanity switch off and he couldn't have that. – Nope, he was her best option: he just needed her to see that, granted it would not be an easy task….not even for a Hybrid.

"_Are you insane?" _She started rambling not even sure where to begin in explaining on how many levels that seemed to be wrong. She started pacing back and forth, her hands rubbing against her forehead in frustration. _"You want me to feed on you? That's not….t-t-t-that's not even…that's just wrong. I can't do that. That can't be the same thing and you know it. What are you…how are you…God I should have known that you had some creepy agendas behind this saving-Caroline mission…what do you want from me?" _ She was so sick and tired of this emotional roller-coaster she found herself stuck in, she could go from being super happy to almost suicidal in like 5 seconds and Klaus wasn't exactly acting like a safe anchor for her with his ridiculous proposal.

There it was, she was so predictable. His lips parted a bit and a sigh seeped out, his hands reached out to her shoulders in a comforting notion but she backed away - Everything he tried to do just wasn't good enough for her, well he hadn't really expected it to be either. Another sigh escaped as he went in for another try; _"Well for starters I want you to calm down. And yes, you are right; it's not the same. I am not going to lie to you Caroline, for a vampire it's…how can I explain it? Let's just say vampires who feed on other vampires do it for completely different reasons – But that's not what we are doing here" _Klaus preached while putting some weight on that last sentence, trying to reassure her that he was being honest because he just knew, just knew that she would seek the meaning behind those reasons.

They were still standing in the forest, just a couple of hundred meters away from the bar and Caroline was beginning to get cold because the wind was picking up, causing the trees to move and make noises. She really wanted to go home, to find comfort in the safe haven of her bed, but instead she was stuck here with Klaus. She crossed her arms and let her hands massage both of her upper arms as an attempt to stay warm. How could a vampire get cold anyway? – No, there wasn't room for more questions; her focus was needed elsewhere – Obviously on the traitor standing before her.

"_And what are those reasons exactly? Tell me; because I'm standing here like a freaking idiot not understanding what the hell it is you are talking about" _She screamed, almost pulling her hair in infuriation.

"_Trust me, it doesn't matter. I am simply offering you some experience, that's all"_ He tried to keep it simple but she wasn't letting him, tried to get her to see that he meant well. Okay, who was he trying to fool? Of course he meant well but he _did_ have other reasons, reasons not to be shared with her, not now.

"_It matters to me. Tell. Me" _She demanded while crossing her arms over her chest; almost feeling the thumps of her hammering heart. She was getting the truth out of him even if it was the last thing she did.

"_Vampires do it for pleasure of course"_ He admitted, never leaving her eyes as he spoke. He found it thrilling that he was the one who would inform her on some of the perks about being a vampire.

"_For pleasure? What does that even mean?" _Caroline questioned; irritation evident in her tone. She looked at him like he was a crazy person, slightly shaking her head in his direction as her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. She was beginning to understand what he was talking about, but she didn't want to believe it because if it was what she suspected then he truly had lost it, because she would never, ever do something like that. Well, at least not with him.

"_Come on love, surely you must know what I am talking about. I'm pretty certain that you becoming a vampire didn't strip you of your common sense" _Klaus teased knowing that his choice of words would irritate her, he enjoyed it – her sassy side, the fact that she always had to debate every single thing they talked about, she challenged him, tested him every single second. He continued when he noticed that she was seconds away from slapping him across the face…

\- (but wait, maybe he should let her….any kind of physical with Caroline would certainly be more than pleasant)

Enough beating around the bush, he gave her the explanation she wanted but in the way _he _fantasized it.

"_Let me put it this way, if you and I were romantically involved, or it doesn't even have to be romance, lust and passion would suffice" _He paused for a second and watched her thoroughly as he spoke, scanning her face for her reactions. _"If you were to taste my blood while we were…in bed together for example…that would have been pleasurable for you, you would have found it extremely satisfying. Do you understand where I am going with this?" _He asked while moving a few inches closer towards her. He didn't expect it but he was actually feeling kinda embarrassed, he didn't imagine that it would be so difficult for him to say those things to her - Of course he hadn't shown _that_ to her, his words had been voiced with firmness and self-consciousness, but maybe he was in way too deep with this?

\- He had never had any problems of keeping his feelings hidden, but with Caroline…Things was starting to get really difficult and truth be told, he didn't like it. The effect she was beginning to have on him, the fact that he was willing to do everything he could to help her, even run to the moon and beyond if that were the case, anything for her…for Caroline. Bloody hell….he wanted so badly not to care, he wanted to leave her there, let her go on a rampage, let her murder every person on her path and be stuck with the guilt that would haunt her forever because that would have been more like him, he never cared.

The reality was that he had other things than her survival to be worried about, his own life for starters. There were people lurking around every corner trying to kill him, Christ even the nervous-wreck standing before him probably wanted him dead and were probably scheming with her friends to find a way to kill him. Even Elijah had tried to end him, his own brother. Come to think of it, how could he be sure that killing him wasn't the reason Caroline had accepted his help?

\- He almost did what his better judgment told him to do: leave just to prove that he didn't care, but fuck, he did…he did care. She would surely be his downfall and he couldn't do anything to stop it because he cared too damn much.

His eyes were still glued to hers, he kept waiting for a reaction to come but she just stood there, she didn't even blink. Truth be told she looked blank, her expression was indifferent and he wasn't sure what to say – hadn't he said enough?

Then, out of nowhere she burst out in a hysterical laughter – lasting no more than probably 10 seconds before going all serious again. She walked up to him, so close that if he were to lean forward not even one inch there would be physical contact. She pursed her lips, letting her tongue glide over them before letting them part – a notion that made Klaus think that she was about to….do it, or even more shocking, actually kiss him.

Her beautiful mouth drifted past his and ended it's journey close to his left ear. He could feel her lips ghosting above his earlobe and it lit him on fire. God, the things he would do to her….

"_You truly are insane" _She claimed, her voice cold and whispery. She brought her right hand up and draped it around his neck so that he wouldn't move as she continued; _"I would never find your blood satisfying, but hey…that's probably because I despise you" _she half lied and pulled back.

\- She didn't despise him; at least it didn't feel like she did. She didn't particularly like him but, he was kinda hot, plus he was actually being nice to her…in some twisted way. She had to admit that he had surprised her a bit, many hours had gone by and he hadn't even been mad at her. Of course a little rudeness had escaped him, but she was beginning to think that he couldn't help it, it didn't matter who it was really.

Her arms went at rest at the sides of her body as she pulled back from him, she expected him to be furious, nearly exploding with rage because of her harsh words, but he didn't seem one bit affected by it, hmm…strange. She waited for a reaction just as he had done a few seconds ago and the only thing she got was an almost non-detectable chuckle, confusion making it's way through Caroline once again.

He cleared his voice and decided to take use a cruel method into getting her to do it, anything to help. Besides, he was beginning to think that he wouldn't need a lifetime to convince her, she would come around soon enough because she had been dishonest, she was most definitely lying about something – he had very much sensed how she had reacted to his little story, physically.

_"Need I remind you that humans are not immortal?" _He questioned the blonde and started to walk towards the bar with fast, firm steps. He would do it himself, drag that lowlife she had chosen earlier outside and position him in front of her, make her blood-lust so god damn hard to resist that she would tremble in need and not be able to resist. – Only then would she realize that she _needed_ all the help she could get, even if it meant doing things she didn't want to do.

"_What are you doing?" _Caroline asked and started to run lightly after him, not sure what he was up to.

"_Ripping the band-aid off" _He answered through gritted teeth. He wasn't playing fair, he knew that – But enough was enough.

"_Klaus stop!" _She half yelled, her voice filled with concern when she realized what he was about to do. She couldn't do that again, she couldn't bear to be faced with a human again until she was absolutely sure that she could do it without murdering anyone.

She finally reached him she stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm; he turned around in an instant – walking her backwards until she collided with yet another tree. Her worried face turned even more worried, he was scaring her.

"_Tell me Caroline, which scenario do you prefer? Putting your pride away for five seconds and safely try to feed on someone who is invincible...or feed on some human until your lust consume you so much that you can't bring yourself to stop and they end up under the ground?" _Klaus whispered into her ear, hoping that the mixture of everything he just said and did would bring her some sense.

Caroline didn't really have to think about it anymore, she couldn't afford the risk, couldn't have the guilt of someone's death on her hands. The answer to his questions was easy….

She looked up at him and found herself trembling under his gaze, she was nervous. He gave her a nod of acceptance.

A tiny moan escaped his lungs when Caroline descended into his neck, for a newbie vampire she was good. Klaus had let other female vampires feed on him before and enjoyed it, but this was something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, it just felt completely different.

Her soft puffy lips against his skin, her tongue swirling over the wound for every draw she took, her firm grip around his neck, the fact that she was so caught up in it that _she_ had backed him up against a tree so she could have "all of him" and the sweetest little moans coming from her every time she tilted her head up from the wound gasping for air as if she needed it - everything she did made Klaus' knees almost buckle underneath him and it certainly didn't make it easy for him to tell her to stop because if this had been a human, he or she would've been dead by now.

"_Caroline" _he said reluctantly and brushed his hands over her arms hinting that it was time to loosen her hold; he had definitely let the whole thing go too far…he was supposed to help her not let her get too caught up in it, even though he completely was. _"Caroline...you need to stop" _he added when she didn't react at his first attempt to get her attention, but she didn't even move a muscle.

The thought of just letting her have at it and see where it would take them crossed his mind probably fifty times because he wasn't the good guy, he was used to getting what he wanted (and boy did he want her) even if it wasn't deserved and now when she was in this state of blood, totally consumed by it, by _his_ blood, he could use it for his own advantage and maybe if he was lucky, get a sample of her blood as well. He craved her blood, craved her…wanted what he couldn't have because let's face it, it would be a cold day in hell before she would ever look at him the same way he looked at her, he knew that.

\- Getting her acceptance wasn't going to be a problem, at least not right now. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it though…not to her. She would never talk to him again if he did and that was something even the Original Hybrid couldn't handle, because she wasn't _just_ any other girl – She was the girl who had changed something inside of him, made his black soul see a glimpse of light for the first time in centuries.

"_Your mark is long gone Love…If I was human I would've been stiff ages ago" _Klaus stated and started to count down the few seconds he knew it would take for her to react, his hunch was spot on because when he got to three, two, one…she pushed herself away. Her vamp-features still lingered on her face and while his blood trailed down her neck her hand went up to wipe it away, she was shaking.

She looked at him with shame, like she was embarrassed by what she had done and it made her turn around. Silence filled the air around them, he couldn't even hear her breathing and just when he was about to say something she launched at him so angry that she actually managed to tackle him and force him down while positioning herself on top of him with a limb of wood she had found on the ground just inches away from his hybrid heart…

"_JERK...how could you?" _She screamed as she pressed natures own weapon more firmly against his chest. Klaus didn't try to backhand her even though he could easily do it, he was going to let her have this one but he couldn't hold back a soft laughter as he said; _"Rule number one, never underestimate the thrill that comes while feeding" _


End file.
